1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fishing reels and more particularly to a fly fishing reel having a structure for detachably mounting a spool shaft supporting plate oil a reel frame.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, the fly fishing reel is used for catching various kinds of fishes such as salmon, muskellunge and trout. Such fish generally weighs at least 2-6 pounds, and thus is expected to escape a long distance away when caught on a fishing hook.
Recently, a multiplier type fly fishing reel has been preferably used, which is able to withdraw a fishing line rapidly after the caught fish escapes a long distance away. As is well known in the art, the multiplier type fly fishing reel has a crank handle, and the ratio of the rotational speed of a spool to that of the crank handle is 2:1 to 4:1. The multiplier type fly fishing reel also includes a spool shaft supporting plate fixed securely to one open side, and a cover plate fixed detachably to the other open side. The cover plate comprises a drive gear and the crank handle rotating the drive gear, U.S. Pat. No. 4,796,831 granted to William G. Shepherd on Jan. 10, 1989 discloses the multiplier type fly reel, having the construction as descrived above.
In the multiplier type fly fishing reel, the cover plate is mounted to a reel frame by engaging a peripheral recess thereof with a protruding stud formed on a mounting reel of the reel frame. Since the cover plate, however, is influenced by the rotation of the crank handle mounted on the side thereof, the cover plate cannot keep a positive engagement with the reel frame.
Moreover, a multiplier type gear cluster with a first gear and a second gear is provided in the open side of the reel fin me where the cover plate is mounted. The first gear engages with a driving gear of the cover plate, and the second gear with a pinion formed onto a spool shaft. Thus, it is difficult to mount the cover plate on the reel frame in a state that the first and the second gears are engaged with tile driving gear and the pinion, respectively,